


The One That's Like BOOM

by Swiftsure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Top Kageyama Tobio, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftsure/pseuds/Swiftsure
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama share a bed and Hinata keeps getting into nighttime difficulties.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 74
Kudos: 1183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole team are at a kind of summer school for volleyball (that's my vague thinking anyway).
> 
> There is a little bit of magic in this universe but not much, it's just about privacy "wards" that guard your scent from other people. Hopefully it makes sense.
> 
> Hinata and Kageyama's bed-sharing is a pretty normal thing in a pack if two pack members have a special bond (den mates = very close friends in a pack).
> 
> Mild spoilers for S4E1 about the youth training camp.

Hinata wakes up in the middle of it one night.

He's pulled from a dream he won't remember later. He wakes up with his arm wrapped around something - someone - a wonderful warm someone. He's pressed up close, hugging the someone to him, and he's wriggling his hips, rubbing himself against this person, all slow and dopey, still half-asleep.

His breath catches as he starts to come.

He goes on humping the body he's pressed up against, his toes curling in the fitted sheet trying to get better purchase, lost in the pleasure of rubbing his penis as it pulses, his orgasm making him quiver. His breath is all hot and clammy in a pocket of the duvet. He lifts his chin and gets cool air on his face while his penis is still twitching. He's wet his cotton underwear, he can feel the fabric clinging to him, warm and slimy.

He lies still then, floating and content, breathing against Kageyama's warm back, smelling Kageyama's scent through his t-shirt. He rubs his nose and cheek against Kageyama's back lazily.

Then he freezes.

His eyes fly wide open.

He's lying pressed up against Kageyama's back, his legs tucked up behind Kageyama's legs, his crotch wedged impudently up against Kageyama's butt.

He, an omega, has just humped an alpha.

One second he's lying curled up against Kageyama, the next he's up and across the room, manoeuvring around the other sleepers with an unnatural light-footedness, clearing the room freakishly fast and silent, in a kind of trance born of raw terror.

He eases the sliding door open and slips out into the corridor. The floor tile is cold under his feet. No slippers, no pyjama trousers. Stupid! He breaks into a run, his hand pulling down the front of his t-shirt to hide his underwear.

He shuts himself in the single stall toilet and cleans up as best he can.

Hinata shudders as he pictures what Kageyama would do if he found out Hinata had a wet dream - no, not just that, he also humped Kageyama's butt.

A bit of his soul leaves his body as he pictures it - Kageyama towering over him, his voice booming: _"You humped my butt? Do you want to die?"_

Hinata pees and flushes in a daze.

He can't believe it.

His soiled underwear are a problem. He'll just have to grab some clean ones out of his bag when he gets back and change into them in the dark.

He stands in the stall for a moment thinking through his plan. What if someone wakes up while he's changing? His mind gives him a horrible vision of Tsukishima shining his phone flashlight on Hinata at the exact moment when Hinata's trying to pull his clean underwear on.

Hiding in the bathroom isn't going to help.

* * *

He creeps carefully around his teammates, retracing the path back to his and Kageyama's bed. He can make out the dark lump of Kageyama under the blankets.

He roots around in his bag, finds clean underwear and sits on the very edge of the bedroll and changes quickly, shoving his underwear off, whipping them off his ankles, then pulling up the fresh pair in a matter of seconds. He stuffs the dirty underwear into his bag, sets his bag gingerly aside, then turns with painstaking care on his knee and slowly lifts the edge of the blanket. He absolutely can't wake Kageyama.

Kageyama leans up on his elbow, staring at Hinata through the gloom.

"What are you doing?"

"I - " Hinata nearly chokes on his own tongue. "I just needed the bathroom," he whispers. He scrambles quickly into bed and lies down fast, his back to Kageyama, the blanket fisted in his hand tucked tight under his chin.

He lies there frozen. Why was Kageyama awake? Could he tell what had happened from the scent Hinata left behind?

Hinata's waiting for the worst to happen, but after a while, Kageyama snugs up close behind him with a grunt.

"It's cold," he says.

Hinata keeps absolutely still, even breathing narrowly, his ribcage hardly moving.

Kageyama must have been asleep when Hinata humped him - otherwise he'd be ripping Hinata to pieces right now. The same goes for if he'd noticed a smell.

Hinata presses the duvet hard against his jaw, his eyes squeezed tight shut in mortification. His heart is still racing.

Why did he do that just now? He should have stopped the second he knew what he was doing. He should have known it was Kageyama. Why didn't his brain wake him up more fully?

 _Never again,_ Hinata tells himself, and with a sigh like he's just had a brush with death, he melts into his pillow and the tension leaves his body. He's so tired then, the stress of his trouser-less sprint to and from the bathroom, the frantic underwear swap, the terror of finding Kageyama awake - it's all suddenly caught up with him.

* * *

During the day Hinata forgets all about it. Practice goes well. Him and Kageyama get into a play-fight during morning break which ends in them knocking over a table. Coach makes them pick everything up and then run laps. They get ices with the rest of the team after lunch and eat them down by the lake.

It's only as night falls and everyone's getting ready for bed that the problem reasserts itself in Hinata's mind. What if it happens again tonight?

He's taking his time in the bathroom, drawing it out while he tries to think up a plan. He finishes brushing his teeth and stuffs his toothbrush back into his wash bag, then there's nothing else left to do.

He heads back to the communal room.

Kageyama's already in his pyjamas, sitting cross-legged on their bed, looking at his phone. He glances up at Hinata who is dawdling, hesitating off to one side.

"What took you so long?"

Hinata puts down his wash bag and climbs quickly under the covers. 

He lies with his back to Kageyama, at the very edge of the bedroll so there'll be no risk of them touching when Kageyama lies down.

Kageyama doesn't notice - he's looking at some video on his phone again, probably volleyball highlights.

After a minute, Coach comes and calls lights out.

"In bed, everyone!" Daichi gets up and switches off the light. There's immediately a yelp from someone like their hand got stepped on, and a burst of laughter from Tanaka.

The glow of Kageyama's phone screen blinks off, then the blankets shift as Kageyama lies down.

"Oi." He nudges Hinata's back. "Move closer. There's a gap, you're making a draft."

Hinata acts like he's dead.

Kageyama grips him suddenly round the waist and snugs him back firmly. Hinata lets out a squawk at being dragged.

"Wh-what are you doing, you bastard!"

"Move closer, then."

"Shut up, you two," Daichi barks from the other side of the room. "That's enough horseplay."

"That's your fault," Kageyama mutters, his mouth right close to Hinata's ear. It makes Hinata shiver and curl up, turn his face into the bedding. He's curled tight like a prawn, lying still as Kageyama snugs up close along his back and gives Hinata's hips another small tug to adjust him into place so they're both comfortable.

But Hinata refuses to uncurl.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kageyama says quietly. He sticks his nose behind Hinata's ear.

"Quit it!" Hinata hisses. He comes uncurled enough to jab his elbow back, but he misses Kageyama. "Pushy Kageyama. Take up the whole bedroll - "

"Stop being a baby."

Hinata's eyes are adjusting to the dark. He can dimly make out the shapes of the other boys under their blankets.

There are still some whispered conversations going on.

"Tomorrow we need to work on moving your feet to the ball for receives," Kageyama says.

"Fine." Hinata shuts his eyes tightly, scowling.

"Your foot setup is still sloppy - "

"I know that already!"

"Shh!" someone hisses.

They're quiet.

After a moment, Kageyama adjusts his arm draped across Hinata's hip, and he sniffs behind Hinata's ear again and then into his hair a little, like he often does before they fall asleep.

Hinata rubs his face into the bedding. He's relaxed out of his tight irritable shrimp pose at some point. It's nice and warm with Kageyama close behind him.

* * *

He wakes up with wet cotton t-shirt in his mouth. There's a hot thigh wedged between his thighs and he's rubbing against it. Weak blueish dawn light is coming in around the corners of the curtains.

He's right on the edge, his body hot under the blanket, pressed against Kageyama's warm firm body. He feels still half in a dream. They're facing each other, Hinata's face in Kageyama's chest, Kageyama's arm draped over him loosely, and their legs tangled together. Hinata's been squirming his hips gently, rubbing himself against Kageyama's thigh, and his face pressed to Kageyama's chest, Kageyama's t-shirt wet with his saliva where he's been sucking on it.

Hinata goes still, his eyes heavy-lidded, his penis trapped and squeezed deliciously, frustratingly, constrained in his underwear. He's right on the edge. He can feel it twitching in a throbbing rhythm about to come. He's been teasing himself in his sleep, rubbing into Kageyama's thigh.

Hinata holds his breath.

He squirms gently. With this small movement he starts to ejaculate and there's nothing he can do to stop it. He's trapped and squeezed against Kageyama's thigh. His penis twitches fat and happy, pulsing seed into his underwear. His jaws unlock, Kageyama's t-shirt eases free of his mouth, smearing spit on his chin. His body quivers, his muscles bunched tight, his body still except for the slight, helpless little jump of his hips.

The throbs of pleasure ease off. Hinata eases his legs out from the tangle with Kageyama's and he rolls over slowly. The movement sends up a waft of scent from under the covers - the musky smell of his excitement and release.

There's a gooey wet patch on his underwear, and that was pressed against Kageyama's thigh - it's probably wet on his skin.

He gropes in the dark for his bag. He just had a kind-of wet dream against Kageyama's thigh. If Kageyama wakes up now, this might go down as one of the most humiliating moments of Hinata's life.

"Hinata?"

Kageyama's voice is drowsy, like he's just woken up.

Hinata freezes.

_What should I do?_

His hand has closed on some clean underwear.

 _Run!_ He crushes the underwear into a ball, wedges them under his armpit and springs to his feet.

He manages to make it across the room without stepping on anyone. He jams on the first pair of slippers he finds and slithers out through the door.

The corridor is cool. His face is burning.

_Why did I run? That was so stupid!_

Locked in the bathroom stall, he cleans himself up as best he can with the tissue, then changes underwear. He's in the middle of peeing when he hears the door creak open. His head lifts with a jerk and he holds his breath, staring ahead at the wall, his stream of pee instantly cut off.

"Hinata. Oi."

Kageyama.

Hinata chokes a little in the back of his throat. He clumsily dabs his tip with some tissue and tucks himself away, flushes.

There's nowhere to put his soiled underwear. He jams them under his armpit - the sleeve of his t-shirt is baggy enough that it will hide it as long as he keeps his arm tucked to his side.

He pulls the door open and steps out.

"What?" he says defensively, looking at Kageyama's slippered feet.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata makes the mistake of looking up. His eyes immediately fix on the round wet little wrinkled patch right in the middle Kageyama's t-shirt, where Hinata had bit and sucked it in his sleep. He looks involuntarily into Kageyama's face next and his scary expression sends Hinata cringing back.

"W-What does it look like!" Hinata shuffles quickly to the sink, fumbling with the tap. He keeps his head down so he doesn't have to look at Kageyama.

"It's four AM."

"I had to pee!" Hinata's voice comes out high and wobbly. He soaps his hands quickly. His shoulders draw up almost to his ears as he hunches over the sink. "Why did you follow me?"

"I woke up because you were climbing around, dumbass."

Hinata darts a look at the mirror. Kageyama's looking at him, all stern and inscrutable.

A shiver of fear zips up Hinata's spine and he drags his eyes down again, rubbing his soapy hands even more frantically.

"Wait here," Kageyama says, and he goes into the stall.

After a moment, Hinata can hear him peeing.

Hinata rinses his hands off. Did Kageyama know what happened?

He quickly adjusts the balled up underwear under his arm. If he could slip back to the room before Kageyama gets out -

The toilet flushes.

Hinata stands to one side as the stall door opens, rigid and at-attention, staring fixedly ahead, like that'll help him disappear.

_Here it comes..._

Kageyama washes his hands. When he's done, he walks past Hinata.

"Come on, then."

Hinata comes jerkily unfrozen and trails Kageyama out the bathroom.

As they get tucked up in bed again, Hinata sniffs subtly, trying to determine if the smell of his wet dream is obvious. He can't tell. Maybe it's a problem of his own scent being too familiar to him.

"Move over," Kageyama grunts.

* * *

Hinata's coming back from doing his chores the next day when he rounds the corner of the sports building and nearly collides with Kageyama.

"Don't jump out like that!"

"Jump out?" Kageyama mutters. He walks into the shade. He's got a volleyball with him and he starts tossing it against the wall. It's a setter drill. He pauses and spins the ball a couple times in his hands in that annoyingly cool way. "I'm not tossing for you right now, so don't bother asking."

"I wasn't going to ask," Hinata grouses. His eyes follow the ball jealously as Kageyama resumes his drill against the wall.

There are some concrete steps up to the building with an iron handrail. Hinata grabs the handrail and leans back on his heels, his arms out straight, he swings listlessly from side to side, watching Kageyama's drills.

It's hot. Kageyama's t-shirt is sticking to his back between his shoulder blades, his hair is sticking together and damp on the back of his neck. He's been training by himself, Hinata thinks with a spark of indignation.

_Pock - pat - pock - pat - pock - pat -_

Hinata sways slowly on the swing of his arms. The paint on the railing is flaking a little, he can feel it on his palms.

He sways slowly, sleepily hypnotised by the repeated arc of the ball, the familiar sound of rubber hitting brick, the muggy heat, and the buzz of insects from the woods surrounding the camp.

Maybe him and Kageyama will go and get an ice from the kitchens soon.

The ball flies into Kageyama's hands and instead of tossing it again, he catches it. He just stands there holding the ball for a moment. Then, without looking back at Hinata, he says,

"About that thing that's happening at night."

Hinata stops in the middle of his swaying.

"You keep waking me up when you go to the bathroom." Kageyama turns to look at him. His gaze pins Hinata where he stands. "I don't care about it otherwise. But you need to be quieter or you'll wake everyone up."

"W-What?" Hinata lets go of the handrail and straightens up.

"I'm not mad. I know you're not doing it on purpose."

"Doing what?" Even to his own ears, Hinata can tell his own voice sounds weird.

Kageyama's brows come together in a look of mild impatience.

"The scent ward on the bed seals everything. I don't care about the scent thing. Just be quieter when you get up."

Kageyama turns back to the wall and tosses the ball. His form is perfect, the ball hits the wall with a crisp _pock_ and flies back into his hands.

"Sleep has a big effect on athletic performance," he adds.

Hinata stares down at a dandelion that's growing up through a crack in the paving. He can feel the heartbeat pulse of blood in his cheeks. Even his chest has gone hot he's blushing so hard.

"Oi."

Kageyama has stopped throwing the ball and he's looking at him again.

"What's with you?" He frowns.

"I - " Hinata's voice comes out squeaky. He fixes his eyes on the dandelion again. The breeze gusts over it, shaking its leaves and bristly yellow head. The breeze stirs Hinata's hair, he feels it chill the sweat on his scalp.

He snaps his arms to his side and quickly bows. "I - I'm sorry - I-It was an accident, I swear! I didn't do it on purpose - "

"I know that, idiot," Kageyama barks. "I said I don't care."

Hinata straightens up with a jerk.

"I really didn't mean to," Hinata finds himself saying again, babbling. He's remembering waking up curled against Kageyama's back, pressed up against his butt, his underwear all slimy -

"It's not a big deal. Why are you freaking out?"

"B-But - " Hinata opens and closes his mouth. "Are we talking about - the - the same thing?"

Kageyama rests the ball against his leg with one hand and looks Hinata over.

"Well what are you talking about?" he says.

Maybe it's only Hinata's imagination that Kageyama's eyes become a little murderous.

"It - it was just one time!" Hinata backs up into the handrail. "I woke up and - when I was asleep, I - "

"Yeah, it's called a wet dream."

"No, it wasn't just - " Hinata hands fly to the front of his t-shirt. He grips the fabric and forces the words out in a rush. "I accidentally humped you one time!"

There's a pause.

Stood there waiting for the hammer blow, it's like that time - it's that gut-churning dread he hasn't felt since he beamed a ball into the back of Kageyama's head. It's seared into his memory: Kageyama looming over him, black-eyed, eerily calm, smacking his hand against the back of his head repeatedly. _"The worst thing happened."_

"Ah," Kageyama says after a moment. "Is that it." He tilts his head back for a moment, looking up at the sky. "Well, like I said. I don't care."

"What?!"

"It's supposed to be pretty normal, right?"

"But...alphas think it's disrespectful. Don't they? If you get...h-humped?" Hinata's voice cracks on the word.

Kageyama thinks about that for a moment. "Who cares."

"Ah - wah?" Hinata blinks at him.

"If it's only at night and you can't help it, it's not a problem to me," Kageyama says. "The way you freak out afterwards wakes me up more."

"I don't freak out," Hinata mumbles.

It's not like he's an expert on alpha etiquette, but one thing most people know is that alphas don't like to get humped, because it's a sign of submitting or losing face, if another alpha does it to you. Or those times when it is okay, it's only because it's done playfully, as a joke-dominance thing - and even then, that can go wrong. Hinata has seen play-fights turn into a real fights a couple of times because a guy took it the wrong way.

If it's a kind of humiliation to be humped by another alpha, being humped by a beta or an omega has got to be even worse, surely?

 _"Some boys have fragile egos, so don't go doing wolf gestures to an alpha you don't know very well, Shoyo,"_ his father had told him.

Before he started at Karasuno, Hinata received to a lot of lectures from his parents about minding his gestures, especially with alphas.

"But just know - "

Kageyama's voice breaks in on Hinata's thoughts.

"- that just because I'm saying this, don't get it in your head that I'm telling you you can do it at any other time." He fixes Hinata with a black, scary look. "I'm saying you're allowed to at night, when there's no helping it. That's it. "

Electricity shoots up Hinata's spine and he straightens up like a soldier. "O-Of course!"

"Not during the day or at practice or something - "

Hinata's mouth falls open in outrage. "Of course I wouldn't!"

"Fine then."

Kageyama tosses the ball to him suddenly, throwing it up high. Hinata automatically springs up to meet it - swinging his arm, his palm strikes the ball and smashes the spike into the ground. The ball hits, flies up and smacks off the wall. Kageyama catches it out of the air.

He spins it a couple times in his hands, then turns and goes back to tossing the ball against the wall.

Hinata, still crouched where he landed, stares at his back, not quite believing the conversation they've just had.

Could it be that Kageyama didn't care about Hinata humping because he was an omega, and alphas just saw that behaviour as inconsequential? That seemed likely. It explained Kageyama's reaction, and it ought have settled Hinata's mind, but instead Hinata found the idea irritating. Inconsequential? Kageyama didn't take him seriously?

Kageyama did tend to put up with a lot of Hinata's more cheeky gestures, even if he acted super pissed off. They resolved most arguments with play-fighting. There was only that one time when they fought for real...

"You don't think it's weird, then?" Hinata mumbles, scuffing his sneaker on the corner of the step.

"It's normal, omegas like mounting stuff too."

"How do you know?"

Kageyama fumbles a little catching the ball. "I just do, idiot!" He turns with his elbows sticking out and the ball pressed between his palms against his chest. "Anyway. All guys gets problems like that."

Hinata's eyes widen. "Do you?"

"No." The corners of Kageyama's mouth turn down faintly. He looks aside and his voice drops lower like he's thinking it over. "I mean. Wet dreams are normal, but I grew out of that. And I don't try and hump stuff in my sleep like a weirdo - "

"Oi! Bastard!" Hinata springs down off the step. "You just said it wasn't weird!"

"I get morning wood," Kageyama goes on carelessly. "It can't be helped."

"But I've never - noticed." The force of Hinata's voice dies on the last word.

"Yeah well, I go and shower before you'd notice. I take care of it then."

"Oh."

"You should try it."

* * *

He's pressed close against Kageyama's warm, broad back.

He's drowsy and confused, only half-awake. His body feels hot and good and shuddery. His penis is throbbing so good, like he's about to come.

 _No...not now,_ he thinks sleepily, pleading with his erection. His underwear already feel wet with precome. _Why do you keep doing this?_

He keeps his eyes closed. Sleep pulls at him again, but he's so hard, he's right on the edge.

He breathes Kageyama's scent and his hips give a small twitch, squeezing his penis against Kageyama's butt cheek. The friction feels so good. His breath catches in his throat. He's - he's going to -

 _No..._ He shudders, half-awake and trying to fight it off, but it's like trying to swim against the current right before a waterfall.

He muffles his gasp into the bedding. His hips rub shamelessly into Kageyama, his penis twitching, spitting come in heartbeat pulses.

* * *

Hinata wakes up to his shoulder being shaken.

"Oi. Time to get up," Kageyama says.

Hinata grumbles and stretches, hides his eyes in the crook of his elbow to escape the morning sunlight spilling in. He stays like that for a little while, until Kageyama nudges him again.

"Don't try and sleep in."

"Bossy Kageyama," Hinata mutters. He sits up, rubbing his hair, yawning. He reaches his hand down absently to adjust himself under the covers and finds his penis is poking up fat and demanding in his underwear. Not only that - there's the dried evidence in his underwear of what happened last night.

The memory hits him all at once.

His eyes go wide.

He wads the duvet up in his lap.

Kageyama is sitting turned away, sorting through his bag. His hair is damp from his shower.

Hinata has a sudden thought - did Kageyama know what had happened? 

Hinata darts a look at the door. No one's there. Now's his chance. He lurches out of bed, keeps his back to Kageyama as he pulls on his pyjama pants, then he tugs his t-shirt down and sprints for the door.

He bumps into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the corridor.

"Hey, watch where you're going - " Tsukishima begins.

"Sorry!" Hinata flies past them.

He reaches the showers and throws off his pyjamas, dives into the stall. The moment the spray hits his head, matting his hair flat, he realises he's forgotten his wash bag and towel back in the communal room.

He uses the soap that's already in the shower. He gets his hand slippery and starts tugging himself quickly. He's almost angry with his penis - he glares down at it, while his arm jostles up and down fast and impatient.

"Wasn't it enough for you what you already did last night?" he hisses accusingly, but he's incapable of resisting it. The pink penis helmet peaks cheerfully in and out of view in the circle of his fist, hidden and revealed by the slide of foreskin. Hinata licks his lips and leans one hand against the wall, dropping his head down as he gives into it. It feels so good. He tugs himself faster, his breath going shaky.

After he's through and he's soaped and rinsed, he steps out dripping, naked, and there's nothing else to do but pull his pyjamas back on.

Kageyama looks him up and down as he comes in.

"Idiot. You forgot your towel?"

He waits for Hinata while Hinata dresses, then they head off to the canteen together for breakfast.

* * *

With the day's practice over, the whole team lounges out on the large terrace of the main building before dinner.

After a while, Kageyama picks up his ball and heads off without a word.

Hinata is on his feet at once following after him.

The captain calls, "Don't stay out too long! Dinner in half an hour!"

Hinata hears Tsukishima say, "They're going to practice more? Don't they know when to stop?"

Sugawara answers with a light laugh, "They're a couple of monsters."

The sky is darkening, streaked orange and gold as the sun sinks away.

Hinata follows Kageyama to a dirt court where the basketball guys sometimes play informal games. There's a tall lamp that's just blinking into life, a couple moths whirling around under it.

"Toss it, I'm ready!" Hinata calls.

"Shut up, I know," Kageyama says.

Hinata feels his lips curve in a hungry smile, as he plants the balls of his feet, grinding his sneakers in the grit, seeking purchase.

The ball comes swooping to him through the balmy night air, like it's flying directly into his hands as he leaps up to meet it.

The insects are kicking up a throbbing buzz from the trees. They go on playing until they hear the call from the main building for dinner.

Hinata runs to fetch the ball rolling away.

He jogs back to Kageyama, who is now a silhouette against the velvety blue night sky.

Hinata tossing him the ball. "One more!"

"We should go back."

"One more!"

* * *

He wakes up with a sound of confusion in his throat.

"Shh." Kageyama shakes his shoulder again. "Wake up."

Hinata's voice comes out soft and high, sleepy, "What is it?"

"Shh," Kageyama says again. He's leaning up on his elbow, looking down at Hinata. "You were doing it again."

"Huh?" Blinking, becoming more awake, Hinata shifts a little. His underwear drag on his erection, making him shudder. He freezes in horror.

And suddenly Kageyama is leaning over him - actually, getting on top of him, Kageyama's thigh easing between Hinata's thighs.

"O-Oi!" Hinata tries to close his thighs but it's too late, and then Kageyama settles closer over him and he presses his hips into Hinata.

Hinata's hand flies to Kageyama's side, he grabs his t-shirt, and he's wide awake.

"Do it like this." Kageyama says quietly, irritably. "You can't keep doing it the other way."

"Wh-What?"

"You were doing it in your sleep again."

Kageyama rubs down against Hinata's trapped penis, the weight of his thigh gently squeezing it and rubbing Hinata, slow and good.

 _"Ah!"_ Hinata's hands scramble at Kageyama's shoulders. "D-Don't! Jerk!"

"Then go to the bathroom and take care of it."

Kageyama moves his thigh again. That slow squeeze has Hinata lifting his hips into it, his penis stiff and needy, twitching with arousal.

"Ah - K-Kageyama!"

"You were supposed to be managing this in the shower," Kageyama says, quiet, surly.

"I do," Hinata hisses. He shoves at Kageyama's shoulder.

"You can't keep trying to mount me." Kageyama grips his wrist and pins it to the bed.

"I don't - j-jerk - " Hinata tries to get a grip on Kageyama with his other hand. He gets a fistful of his t-shirt at his shoulder. The thick muscle of Kageyama's firm, flexing thigh feels so good. Hinata can't help opening his legs to it.

It's not fair, to wake up out of nowhere and his body is already on the edge, and he's pinned on his back with Kageyama over him.

Kageyama pauses long enough to guide Hinata's knee away with his hand, spread him, and he settles properly between Hinata's open thighs. Hinata feels Kageyama's bulge and feels immediately shy, and then Kageyama starts rolling his hips.

"Kageyama - " Hinata huffs, unhappy, embarrassed, ready to come. He's spread his legs wider. With his hands on Kageyama's back, he can feel the flex of muscle under his hands as Kageyama ruts on top of him.

A shaky little noise escapes him. Kageyama's hand clamps over his mouth to quiet him.

Kageyama's breathing roughly. His erection drags over Hinata's again and again.

Hinata's orgasm keeps nearly closing over him.

"Are you close?" Kageyama says, right against Hinata's ear.

Hinata shivers. He tries to curl up, to close his thighs, but he's already starting to come. He's so embarrassed. He breathes hotly against Kageyama's palm. Kageyama keeps on rubbing against him. 

Kageyama's fingers grip suddenly at Hinata's hip, his fingers curling into his t-shirt and into the elastic of his underwear at his hip, grabbing the fabric tight in his fist while the rest of his body is taut like a bow, straining forward. He goes taut, panting like he's a samurai who's just been stabbed.

Kageyama rolls off him slowly.

They'd all watched _The Sword of Doom_ at movie night the week before. Kageyama flops onto his back all slow like a samurai, panting, bleeding out from the killing katana strike. Hinata's already dead. He died first.

The smell between their bodies that had been trapped with them under the covers wafts up - a combined musk of the two of them stirs in warm air across Hinata's flushed hot face.

Hinata sits up.

Kageyama catches his wrist.

"What?" Hinata whispers, holding the duvet awkwardly away from his crotch. "I - need to change."

There's a pause. Kageyama's breathing is still a little rough. Hinata hears him swallow, then say,

"Me too."

In the bathroom, they clean up facing away from each other. When they've got out of their messed underwear and they've changed, they stand awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to do that." Kageyama says, colour high in his cheeks. He's looking past Hinata's shoulder. "I was only going to speed it up for you. After you were done, I was going to stop."

"Oi." Hinata narrows his eyes. "Don't try and act all serious and mature like you're older."

Kageyama makes a grab for his hair - Hinata ducks out from under his hand.

"It wouldn't have happened if you stopped trying to climb on me in your sleep all the time!" Kageyama growls.

"It's not all the time!"

"It is all the time." Kageyama points at Hinata's crotch. "Poking me in the back - "

"Shut up!" Hinata is turning beet-red. "I can't help it! And you said you didn't care!"

"I don't care, once in a while, but that's the second night in a row. You can't try to mount me like you're the alpha - "

"You were asleep," Hinata mumbles, stunned.

Kageyama's brain seems to catch up with what he's said.

"I don't really care about it, but you woke me up and you shouldn't just think you can mount me every time - oi."

Hinata has turned away. It's too humiliating to look at Kageyama.

It crashes over him how it had been the previous night, how he'd rubbed against Kageyama. When Kageyama acted normal all day, Hinata had breathed a sigh of relief thinking Kageyama had definitely been asleep through the whole thing.

"Oi." Kageyama's hand on his arm tries to turn him but Hinata resists it. Kageyama comes round to stand in front of him instead. "I told you it was alright."

"Why did you pretend to be asleep?"

"I just - " Kageyama breaks off. "Well - I didn't this time," he finishes lamely.

Hinata keeps looking away. He feels like an idiot, and it's made worse because he's got his underwear balled up in his fist.

"What's the matter?" Kageyama says irritably.

"Nothing." Hinata goes on looking at an uneven floor tile.

"Come on," Kageyama says at last.

They go back to the communal room, back to their sleep roll, back under the covers.

Hinata feels chilled from the bathroom, and apparently Kageyama does too, because they're barely under the blanket and he's tugging Hinata back against him, his chest to Hinata's back.

"Oi!" Hinata huffs.

* * *

"Captain says get up or else I can dump a bucket of water on you two!" Tanaka calls.

"I'd actually like to see that," Tsukishima adds from the doorway.

There's laughter from out in the corridor, then quiet.

Kageyama shifts against Hinata with a groan.

"Mmh. What time is it?" Hinata grumbles, rubbing his face.

Kageyama sits up with a sudden jerk, yanking the duvet away from Hinata.

"My alarm didn't go off," he says, his voice low and urgent. He tosses his phone aside. "Get up - we're going to be late for practice!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Things are different after Kageyama comes back from his week away at the All-Japan Intensive Youth training camp, and after Hinata's spell as a ball boy at Shiratorizawa.

"I think we should sleep separately," Kageyama says, out of nowhere their first day back.

They each had a foot up on the railing as they laced up their sneakers, ready to go for a run.

Hinata turns his head sharply. "What? Why?"

"We've been separated for a week. We got used to sleeping apart. It's a good time to do it." Kageyama finishes knotting his shoe laces and sets his foot down. He starts a shoulder stretch.

"What's wrong with sharing?" Hinata says, copying him.

"Bed sharing is what juniors do. Most juniors don't even do it."

Hinata frowns. "It's not just juniors."

Kageyama turns away from him. "We shouldn't get into a habit with it." He steps onto the path. "Come on."

They set off jogging side-by-side, and as he gets lost in the steady rhythm of his footfalls, Hinata's mind churns things over.

They hadn't talked about what had happened that night over a week ago, the night when Kageyama had got on top of him. This was Kageyama's way of talking about it now.

 _We shouldn't get into a habit with it_ \- he wasn't talking about sleeping on the same bedroll.

Clearly it hadn't just been Hinata who'd been thinking about things during the week they'd been apart.

Even with all the other stuff occupying his head, with trying to be a good ballboy, trying to figure out how to make the most of his situation at Shiratorizawa - he'd still thought about Kageyama, usually as he lay awake in bed at night. He'd wondered how Kageyama's training was going at the national camp. And he'd replayed _that_ night, and puzzled over a bunch of questions he couldn't answer.

His panting breath huffs out of him as he keeps pace with Kageyama. They do three circuits of the lake and then stop at the water fountain outside the gymnasium to drink.

Kageyama wins the rock paper scissors toss, so he's bent at the fountain guzzling down water.

Hinata stands in the shade of the trees, trying to catch his breath, his hands clamped on his hips as his chest heaves, his t-shirt clinging to him with sweat. After a moment he bends at the waist and grips his knees.

"Alright," Kageyama pants, stepping back from the fountain and waving Hinata to drink.

Hinata sucks down the warmish water greedily. When he's had a good amount, Kageyama nudges his shoulder and Hinata steps back and lets him have a turn again.

"But I don't sleep well then," Hinata says, pulling up the collar of his t-shirt and wiping his mouth and chin.

Kageyama straightens up, wipes his mouth on his arm. "Eh?"

"I like it the way it is."

Kageyama stands there panting, frowning at him. Hinata realises he's not making himself clear.

"With sharing a bed, I mean," he adds.

His whole week it had been cycling from his house to the bus stop early in the morning, riding the bus to Shiratorizawa, stumbling out at the end of each day exhausted and hungry, doing the journey back to his house, a big meal and a shower, then finally collapsing into his bed. He should have been asleep the instant his head hit the pillow, but without the feeling of Kageyama in the bed with him, it was hard to relax. Kageyama's scent was missing. Hinata tossed and turned and lay awake.

"I already said why we should sleep apart," Kageyama says irritably. "Don't make a big deal out of it." He bends down and drinks again.

The warm breeze gusts through the trees.

"I won't do anything weird again." Hinata blurts the words out fast and kind of loud.

Kageyama goes on drinking. Then he straightens up and doesn't look at Hinata.

"Go on," he says, with a motion of his chin to indicate that Hinata can have another turn at the fountain. "Then let's head back."

"That's why you don't want to share anymore, isn't it? I promise I won't do it again -"

"That's not what it is," Kageyama barks. "Just drop it."

"Then why?"

"We don't have to be on top of each other all the time." Kageyama's face colours as he catches the double-meaning of his words. "I want some space. What's so hard to understand?"

Hinata has his mouth open ready to argue, but then Kageyama's words hit him and he snaps his mouth shut.

He feels embarrassed all at once, for pushing the issue when it's his fault in the first place. Of course his weirdness with getting excited all the time when they slept close together was making Kageyama uncomfortable. He'd told Hinata that he didn't mind it, when obviously it bothered him more than he'd let on.

The moment of delayed self-awareness comes as a blow.

"I'm not going to keep arguing about it," Kageyama says.

"Yeah. I - I get it," Hinata says jerkily, not really sure how to show Kageyama that he's finally understood what Kageyama was driving at the whole time.

He moves over to the water fountain and presses on the tap and bends down to drink, all his movements feeling awkward and unnatural.

He wipes his mouth when he's done, keeping his back to Kageyama because suddenly he feels like everything will be written on his face - how embarrassed he is for arguing.

He doesn't want to seem awkward. He forces himself to turn around. It will be easier once they're running again. Running around usually clears his head, and by the time they're back at the dorms he'll be able to act more like his normal self again.

"Ready?" Kageyama says.

Hinata nods.

* * *

"Oh-ho, what's this?" Tsukishima says as Hinata waddles over carrying his bedroll, pillow and blanket. "Has the King grown tired of sharing with a commoner? I guess that's what happens when you go off and play among the elites. Suddenly the rest of us are even more inferior by comparison."

"Shut up," Kageyama barks.

They hadn't exactly discussed it, but at the end of the day Hinata had gone and fetched a bedroll and other stuff from the closet. He left their old spot, assuming Kageyama would want it.

There's a space on the floor by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Can I...sleep over here?" Hinata mumbles, his face screwed up like he's licking a lemon. He hates asking Tsukishima for anything.

"Oh, sure, that's fine," Yamaguchi says. "Right, Tsukki?"

"Not having an invitation is hardly going to stop this guy, is it?" Tsukishima says carelessly, turning back to his book.

Hinata puts his stuff down and unrolls the futon. He makes the bed in a rough sort of way and then crawls under the covers.

He glances over at Kageyama, who is pulling his pyjamas out of his bag.

"Did you and Kageyama have a fight or something?" Yamaguchi says in an undertone.

"No." Hinata turns over.

* * *

Again.

Again, Hinata leaps.

He leaps, throwing all his intent out to Kageyama.

 _Send it to me!_ his every atom screams, and always before now, when he called, Kageyama heard him.

Hinata leaps and swings and his hand whooshes through air.

Kageyama sends the ball to Ennoshita. The toss is high and Ennoshita just barely brushes it over the net.

"Nice!" Daichi, Nishinoya and Tanaka shout, slapping Ennoshita on the back.

Kageyama just withdraws back to his starting position. Hinata stares after him.

He's barely touched the ball the whole match.

"Alright!" Coach calls.

The whistle pipes.

The ball pops up like a champagne cork from their scramble to receive Asahi's serve and Hinata's already sailing through the air for it - so is Tsukishima on the other side of the net.

 _To me!_ Hinata roars in his mind, knowing Kageyama hears it - Hinata's eyes fixing on the tip of Tsukishima's index finger in the instant before he smashes the spike -

His hand passes through air.

Tanaka's spike sends the ball to the back line with a bang in the same instant that Hinata's feet hit the floor.

"Out!"

"Rrraagh - my bad!" Tanaka shouts, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Kageyama keeps his back to Hinata as he moves away. His shoulders are tense and drawn up high, his back straight, his movements stiff. His whole posture is getting to be the way it gets when he's sinking into a black place in his head during a match.

Hinata just stands staring at him, burning all over.

He's had a week of not being allowed to play. A week being consumed by fire with this image: Kageyama's back. Kageyama walking away.

_"I guess that's what happens when you go off and play among the elites. Suddenly average people seem even more inferior by comparison."_

That's what Tsukishima had said. Was there some truth to it?

Hinata looks at Kageyama. Between them it's like something palpable, invisible, like the unhappy tension is an extra player on the court.

Hinata bites his tongue.

The jump serve explodes from the other side of the court from Asahi. Hinata just barely bounces forward in time, plants his feet wide and he drops down, receiving the powerful blow of the ball on his upper arms.

The ball fires upwards at a crazy angle.

"Cover!"

Daichi gets under it and scoops it to Kageyama.

Hinata can feel the kick of energy through the air, like a lightning strike in slow motion, like a telepathic crackle between him and Kageyama. He _knows_ in his run up, he knows before the ball has even touched Kageyama's fingertips - this is _his_ \- 

"Here!" Hinata bellows. He leaps, his arm whipping through the air in a powerful swing.

_WHAM._

Tanaka's spike smashes off Tsukishima's block. The ball ricochets down, hits the court with a _bang!_

Tanaka snarls, throwing his arms up, "Dammit!"

"Don't mind!" Daichi calls.

 _That was mine._ Hinata is so frustrated he's shaking.

It's not simply disappointing - it feels wasteful. He could feel it, in that moment when he jumped, the rightness of it, that it was all on the cusp of coming together, forming into a beautiful spike. And Kageyama knew it too, but he'd chosen to throw it away.

It's not like when Hinata is a decoy. There's no pleasure in this, not when he can feel Kageyama doing it again and again, wasting chances, purposefully shutting him out. Jump after jump, no matter his approach or timing, no matter the formation of the opposing blockers - he's getting ignored.

"Oi."

Kageyama stays with his back to him.

"Oi!" Hinata grabs Kageyama's arm.

Kageyama throws his hand off. "What?"

Hinata just stares up at him, trembling with frustration.

"Are you the setter?" Kageyama says, his eyes flashing dangerously. Hinata hasn't even said anything, but he doesn't need to. It's like Kageyama's read his mind.

Hinata grits his teeth.

"You've ignored me the whole match!"

"Then play better!"

Yachi, in the middle of handing out water bottles, startles at Kageyama's sharp words. The whole team are staring.

Hinata stands there for a second, stunned.

Then he launches himself at Kageyama, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt. "You can't just ignore me!"

Kageyama shoves him away so hard Hinata nearly falls over, his sneaker squeaking noisily on the floor as he staggers.

"That's enough of that!" Coach is suddenly between them, grabbing Hinata by the scruff of the neck as Hinata tries to charge at Kageyama again. "What do you guys think you're doing? You're benched, both of you. Whatever's going on, we'll talk about it after practice." He looks over at Takeda sensei. "Unless the school has some different policy, Sensei?"

"No." Takeda sensei looks between Hinata and Kageyama worriedly. "We'll have a talk in my office afterwards."

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama sit on the chairs outside the staff room, both of them stubbornly looking away from one another.

Hinata raises his head as the door opens.

"Come on then, you two," Coach says. He holds the door open and Hinata and Kageyama file past.

Takeda sensei is leaning against his desk.

Hinata and Kageyama sit down at his bidding.

"Now." Coach stands to one side with his arms folded. "Which one of you is going to explain what the hell happened out there?"

Hinata stares at a scratch in the wood on Takeda sensei's desk.

"He was mad because I wasn't tossing to him enough," Kageyama says flatly.

Hinata whips round in his chair to stare at Kageyama. "You ignored me the whole match! You only do that when I make too many screw ups, and I didn't even screw up today - nothing big anyway - "

"I'll toss to you when I think it's right," Kageyama interrupts, speaking his words with the clarity and precision of a robot, even as his voice is raised in irritation. His eyes stare straight ahead, like Hinata isn't worth his attention.

Hinata grits his teeth, for a moment so choked with anger and frustration he can't speak. He's ready to fly out of his chair and wrestle Kageyama to the ground.

It was one thing being barred from the court at Shiratorizawa. He'd learned to accept that situation, and he'd been forced to see things differently, to really look for the first time from the perspective of a non-player.

Still, being a ball boy at Shiratorizawa was one thing. Being shut out of a match by Kageyama was intolerable - like getting poked in an old wound that had never healed. 

"To tell you the truth..." Coach says slowly, his unruffled, contemplative tone doing a lot to take some of the tension out of the air. "Your playing was unusual today. Kageyama."

Kageyama lifts his chin, lifts his serious eyes to Coach.

"I will gladly take any instruction," he says, with perfect formality.

Coach rubs his chin. "Hn. _Was_ there some reason you felt more confident in Tanaka's spikes?"

Kageyama's hands tighten up on his knees for an instant before relaxing. "That was just my reading of the game."

"That's not true!" Hinata erupts. Hearing a lie come out of Kageyama's mouth is too much - when between them they both know the truth. They both know what it feels like when it's working between them on the court, that lightning, that thing that can't be ignored or denied, that thing that enables them to synchronise without words, without hesitation - that thing which Kageyama just spent the whole match refusing.

"You were ignoring me on purpose!"

"Maybe because you weren't playing well." Kageyama does fix him with a look now. "Did you consider that? Your receives were all over the place, as usual - "

"I could have scored. Five points for certain, if you'd set to me. You know I called for it, you know it would have worked!"

"Alright, alright." Coach holds up both his hands.

"I believe I heard Sugawara-kun mention that you two had moved your beds apart," Takeda sensei says mildly. "Is that so?"

There's a pause.

Hinata's momentarily knocked off-balance by the topic change. Apparently Kageyama is too, because his voice is much less certain when he responds,

"Y-Yes."

"Ah. And why was that, Kageyama-kun?" Takeda sensei says. "You and Hinata have been den mates virtually since the day you joined the team together, isn't that so?"

Takeda sensei's voice is mild as he speaks, light and curious.

"It's like that when you have a wolf bond with someone though, isn't it?"

Hinata stares down at the carpet. One moment the argument had been about volleyball, and he'd felt righteous in his anger at Kageyama. Now everything was flipped over. 

His anger is forgotten in an instant as it's no longer him and Kageyama set against each other. Hinata finds himself reaching out silently, desperately to Kageyama, as if he has psychic powers or something, and he sends a frantic telepathic plea to Kageyama to come up with some good excuse that will protect the humiliating secret about Hinata's rude sleeping habits from Coach and Takeda sensei.

 _"I had to tell him to get his own bed because he kept humping me."_ Hinata curls up in shame inwardly at the thought of Kageyama revealing something like that right now.

After a pause, Kageyama says,

"At training camp some of the other players were talking about bed sharing in their packs. They were saying...it's childish to have den mates and keep sharing a bed."

Coach starts to say something, but Takeda sensei speaks quickly over him,

"It was one of the other boys that said that?"

Kageyama nods.

"We had a slight feeling that something might have happened at the training camp that was troubling you," Takeda sensei says.

Hinata sits perfectly still, feeling suddenly like an onlooker to the situation.

"Not really," Kageyama says.

"Oh?"

"There was a third-year setter there," Kageyama says. "From Nakamura Shirayuri High. Everyone was talking about him. He used to be one of the best. But he's fallen. He allowed his abilities to degenerate. The others said..."

"Go on."

"They said he went off the rails. He...became overly concerned with one of his teammates."

"Ah," Coach says.

"In what way, 'overly concerned'?" Takeda sensei says.

"They said his teammate - was an omega, and his senior. When the omega graduated - "

"His playing fell apart," Coach concludes.

"Miya Atsumu - he called me a - " Kageyama breaks off for a moment. "He said that...with omegas, sometimes you're inclined to look after them more than you ought to. Or you try to appease them more than you ought to."

Hinata feels himself getting tenser and tenser in his seat as he listens. The plastic edge of his seat is digging into his palms he's gripping it so hard.

"He said I probably don’t know how to treat an omega like a regular teammate," Kageyama says.

Coach, who had been standing with his arms folded the whole time, drops his chin to his chest with a huff of laughter. He lowers his arms to his sides in a relaxed way as he looks up again.

"It's not a complete surprise you'd get some interesting personalities at a training camp like that," he murmurs, with a glance at Takeda sensei.

“Do you think you treat Hinata differently because he’s an omega?” Takeda sensei says.

Hinata’s head whips up, shocked - it never even entered his mind that Kageyama might have been doing that, never once in the whole time they'd been playing together. Bristling, he fixes a burning look on Kageyama.

The other boy frowns.

“No.”

“And do you feel like you keep Hinata in the game against your principles and better judgement just because he’s an omega?”

"No." Kageyama's frown deepens and two spots of pink appear high on his cheeks. "But…" He presses his lips together, struggling for the right words. "I think I...feel differently… During a match, when Hinata calls for it... When I toss to him, and he's already in the air...and when he spikes it - when the ball hits - it's like...boom."

"Boom," Coach repeats under his breath, smiling narrowly. To Takeda sensei he says, "That's just kind of the way Kageyama talks about volleyball."

"I think I understand. You enjoy tossing to Hinata in particular, hm?" Takeda sensei says gently.

Kageyama hesitates only a moment, then nods.

"That’s why your partnership has been so effective, don't you think? You enjoy playing together because your skills compliment one another. I don’t think Hinata-kun would ever want you to treat him differently because he’s an omega. Would you?" He looks at Hinata.

Hinata sits up straight with a jolt. "No!"

"In fact," Takeda sensei goes on, "I think it would be fair to say you’d rather be taken out of the game then allowed to remain in it just because you were an omega?”

Hinata grits his teeth. It’s all so close to what he faced at Shiratorizawa.

Coach Washijo, assessing him with cold disregard.

_"Without that setter, Kageyama, I can't say that I sense any worth in you. It's something I cannot abide, a pampered omega who is indulged and made allowances for. Never on my court. Only the strong belong there."_

"I..." Hinata forces the words out, barely containing his seething emotion. "I want to stand on the court. But only strong players can do that. I want to be strong enough on my own! That's what I want more than anything! The second I'm not useful - I - obviously then I - " It's painful to speak the words, like his body doesn't want to say them. "Obviously then I would never want to be a burden on my team!"

Kageyama's jaw clenches tight. "I didn't say - "

"You already told me you’d only toss to players who are essential to winning!" Hinata speaks over him. He's so angry, his words are coming out choked. “That’s your principle, you already told me. So then why are you dragging it up again? I’m working to be strong on my own! Just - just because I wasn’t invited to the national training camp like you - ”

"That’s not it," Kageyama breaks in angrily. “You've already shown you're essential.”

These words hit Hinata with a shock like a detonation.

The office is silent. Kageyama's words hang in the air.

Hinata stares at Kageyama, his breath stolen. Kageyama looks surly. But there's nothing in his look to say that he didn't mean what he'd said.

Takeda says lightly, "Good then. That’s all clear. Do you still feel unsure about anything, Kageyama-kun?"

"No," Kageyama says, breaking his gaze away from Hinata.

"Hinata-kun?"

"No," Hinata mumbles.

"Good."

* * *

They've got no more practice for the rest of the day.

They wander out to the big field out beyond the trees, where the grass has grown high.

They wind up sitting in the grass.

"I thought...it was because you didn't like sharing a bed with me because of - that stuff," Hinata says haltingly, fiddling with his sneaker. "I thought maybe that was why you were mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you."

Hinata narrows his eyes. He scowls and flattens a hand to his forehead, pressing his hair flat. "Hrm. I'm not mad. I'm Kageyama. My face is just like this."

Kageyama takes one look at him and then moves too quick for Hinata to counter, pins him in the grass.

"Idiot."

"Get off - trying to crush me - "

"Then don't start something."

"Don't start something - " Hinata's imitation of Kageyama's voice turns into a high-pitched yell as Kageyama jabs a finger in his side.

Kageyama gets him with his wrists pinned above his head.

"You bastard, get off!" Hinata tries to get his wrists free and he can't. He lies still, panting a little. "Did you mean that?" he says after a moment.

"Huh?"

"What you said in - in sensei's office?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Hinata tugs at his wrists again, but Kageyama keeps hold of him.

"Will you come back and share the bed with me again?" Kageyama mumbles.

"We don't have to," Hinata says, just as embarrassed. "You don't really want to, and - "

"I do want to. I can't sleep well when you're not there."

"Me neither..."

"Fine, so we're agreed then." When Hinata doesn't answer, Kageyama lets go of his wrists and sits back. "What?"

Hinata looks up at him, from this low view on his back, the long grass stands all around them, and the evening sky behind Kageyama frames him.

Hinata pushes at Kageyama's knee and Kageyama gets off him.

"Do you want me to say sorry?"

"No." Hinata sits up and tugs at the grass.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama says. "It was stupid splitting us up. And it was stupid ignoring you during the match today."

Hinata can't help putting on a look of pretend-solemnity and consideration. "Hm." He strokes his chin. "I guess...I can forgive you."

That earns him a grab to the head.

"Ah! K-Kageyama!"

Kageyama lets him go, but not without a slight shove.

"Supposedly that guy said you don't know how to treat an omega like a teammate?" Hinata grumbles, rubbing his head. "Why were you even worried about that?"

Kageyama's brows come together irritably. "Eh?"

"You never treat me like an omega."

Kageyama's mouth twists faintly, like he's unsure. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Hinata leans back on his hands and tips his head back, looking at the sky streaked with orange and pink cloud.

"Most teams we play against don't realise you're an omega at first, anyway," Kageyama says at length.

That captures Hinata's attention immediately. "Really? Do you think they might think I'm an alpha? Do you think so?"

Kageyama clicks his tongue. "I thought you stopped wanting to be something else. You figured out being the decoy is cool, you should figure out it's the same for other stuff."

"It's definitely the coolest being the decoy," Hinata says quietly, thoughtfully. He lays back down flat in the grass.

After a moment, Kageyama does the same, laying down shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

" _You_ forget you're an omega most of the time.”

"Hm. Maybe I do." Hinata turns his head, the urge to mess with Kageyama too strong. "What. Do you want me to do gestures on you?"

"No," Kageyama says at once.

Hinata sits up. "Oh." He puts on a deeper, more serious voice, "Kageyama-san." He adopts the most basic formal gesture used by omegas to show respect and he lowers his shoulders. "Like this, eh? Eh? Kageyama?" He waggles his eyebrows.

"Stop that, idiot!"

"If I do this, you can't ignore me again." Hinata does a different gesture, the meaning of which he can't even remember too well.

Kageyama grabs him and tumbles him over and like that they're back to wrestling.

Hinata tries to squirm free, but Kageyama gets him in a pin from behind, his arms and legs locked around Hinata's arms and legs.

"Fight," Kageyama says.

"I am, you bastard!"

"Get free."

Hinata tries to wriggle and Kageyama just holds on.

"Is that all you can do?" Kageyama says. "Oi, don't bite!"

They're both still for a moment, locked together in the pin, panting.

In this moment which is like a 'pause' in the fight, Kageyama takes advantage of the moment to adjust his grips, consolidating his advantage. His thick muscular thigh is locked over Hinata's thigh.

Hinata starts squirming again, but there's even less give than before. His t-shirt has ridden up with all his squirming.

They both lay still again, breathing a little rough.

"Give up?"

"N-No!" Hinata tries thrashing around. "Get off!"

"Yield, then."

Hinata swallows. His pride won't let him.

The scent of Kageyama is thick in his nose, probably because he hasn't been near him in so many days, it smells really good.

Hinata is half-hard in his shorts.

"L-Let go," Hinata says. "I yield, let go."

Kageyama lets him go.

Hinata curls over his erection.

"You okay?" Kageyama says. "Oi." He leans over Hinata. 

Hinata tries to elbow him away, squawking,

"It's nothing!"

Kageyama lays back in the grass.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

Hinata sits up, his shoulders hunched forward. He tugs one-handed at the grass again.

His face is red. To hide his embarrassment, he sprinkles the grass on Kageyama's leg, just to be annoying.

Kageyama brushes the grass off, then grabs Hinata's arm and pulls him backwards.

"Wah - Kageyama! Don't!" Hinata struggles, thinking Kageyama's about to try and start wrestling with him again.

But Kageyama's not being rough with him.

"Come here," Kageyama says.

"What?"

"Do you want to take care of it or not?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata's face is hot. He looks down at his own hand messing with the grass, pulling it up and letting it sprinkle down on Kageyama's leg.

Kageyama sits up, and suddenly Hinata's hyper-aware of how close he is.

"We can go back, if you want," Kageyama says quietly.

"Did you mean, do the same as _that_ time?"

"Eh?"

Hinata's talking about when Kageyama got on top of him in bed. He's too embarrassed to explain. "Doesn't matter."

"That time," Kageyama repeats after a moment. "Yeah. If you like."

Hinata stares at him in disbelief. "Here?"

Kageyama looks around the field, a slow sweep of his eyes, then his gaze returns to Hinata. "Sure."

"Sure," Hinata echoes, meaning it as a joke.

Kageyama draws his knees up and scoots closer to Hinata. "Come on."

He nudges Hinata's shoulder like he's expecting Hinata to lie back.

"H-Hold on!" Hinata's hands fly to his crotch, self-consciously hiding himself where he's still tenting his shorts.

Kageyama's shorts have ridden up high on his thighs. As Hinata looks, he sees Kageyama's excited too.

Hinata's stares, his mouth slightly open.

Kageyama adjusts himself in his shorts.

Hinata's eyes fly to his face, and Kageyama's cheeks are red.

"You know," Kageyama says in a low voice. "It's impossible to ignore you. Even when I was trying, during the game. Every time you called for me, the energy I put into trying to ignore you was screwing up everything else I did. It messes with me when we're off... Everything feels wrong. Is it...the same for you?"

Hinata scowls at him. "Of course."

"That's a problem." Kageyama lifts his eyes to Hinata and says in an ordinary tone of voice, "Do you want to rub off on me? Like what you do when -" He pauses. "Like at night?"

Hinata can't help looking at Kageyama down there again. The stiff shape of him in his shorts looks big.

"You can do what you want," Kageyama says. "Come here."

Hinata gets up slowly on his knees. Kageyama glances at Hinata's shorts as well.

Embarrassed, not really sure what to do, Hinata lies down on his back on the flattened grass. Kageyama leans over him.

"How is it possible you smell better than last week?" Kageyama murmurs, his nose under Hinata's jaw.

"That's - w-why I couldn't sleep - "

"It's too weird when nothing smells like you," Kageyama says.

"Yeah."

"All week I was - And last night, I just kept - "

"You're the one who made me move - "

"I know," Kageyama cuts him off quickly. "I already said I was stupid for that. And you didn't have to move your bed so far away. We're never doing that again." He's breathing hot breath against Hinata's neck, nosing at his scent gland. He's never done that before.

"K-Kageyama - "

Kageyama leans up on his elbow. His eyes move over Hinata's face, all intense.

Hinata looks aside in embarrassment at such a direct look, but he can feel Kageyama's continued stare. 

"What?" Hinata grumbles.

Kageyama leans down and presses his lips to Hinata's.

"Sorry," Kageyama says.

"O-Oh," Hinata says, like an idiot.

"Can I - do it again?"

"M-mn."

Kageyama's lips pluck slowly at Hinata's. He draws back. His eyes are dark and serious, heavy on Hinata.

"Your scent like this..." Kageyama kisses him. Between their lips brushing together clumsily, "Why do you smell so good?"

Kageyama's lips pluck at Hinata's lips, their lips bumping and brushing.

Kageyama eases his way between Hinata's thighs.

Hinata gasps, stiffens up at the feeling of Kageyama's bulge pressing against him.

"Okay?" Kageyama says uncertainly.

Hinata nods. They start kissing again, and now they're rubbing together all slow.

Kageyama's erection keeps dragging over his.

"When I wake up and you're dreaming," Kageyama says roughly, "I want to do this so bad. I wake up hard because I can smell you dreaming."

Hinata face burns hearing this.

"I get so hard when I share a bed with you," Kageyama says. "I want to pin you like this when I can smell how bad you want to come."

"Kageyama - "

"The bed smells like you after you come. I want to m-mount you all the time."

Hinata comes, rubbing himself up against Kageyama, shaking.

Kageyama's nose smushes against Hinata's cheek, he turns his head and his mouth is panting hot into Hinata's open mouth.

Hinata can feel the shudder of Kageyama's body as he rubs his bulge against Hinata's hip and belly - this strong athletic body, young and desperate, feels like it's pleading with Hinata by the helpless greedy undulation of his hips.

Hinata holds onto a fistful of Kageyama's t-shirt at his shoulder, his legs splayed open, Kageyama rutting between them. Hinata tilts his head searching for Kageyama's lips. His teeth capture Kageyama's lower lip and Kageyama groans and shudders.

Hinata lets Kageyama's lip free from his bite. He presses a kiss to Kageyama's panting mouth and Kageyama lies still, small tremors shaking his body.

Like someone dazed and a little out of it, Kageyama comes back to himself by degrees. They kiss each other's mouths slowly, in a daze.

Kageyama rolls off him after a while and then they both lie staring up at the sky.

Distantly, the bell chimes, signalling dinner.

They sit up, tugging uncomfortably at their messed shorts.

"Oi." Kageyama grabs a hold of Hinata by the neck of his t-shirt. "Just because I said - those things - "

"Don't try and take that stuff back now, idiot!" Hinata shoves at Kageyama's hand.

"Well - I - " Kageyama's completely flustered. He's trying to look scary, but there's grass in his hair.

"I liked it, anyway," Hinata mumbles. "So don't try and take it back."

"Oh." Kageyama's grip on his t-shirt relaxes. "Okay."

"Idiot," Hinata says under his breath.

Kageyama's looking from Hinata's eyes to his mouth. Hesitantly, he starts to lean closer, and Hinata leans in as well. Their lips bump together. Hinata feels Kageyama's shaky exhale, and Kageyama tilts his head and opens his mouth a little, brushing the tip of his tongue over Hinata's lip. Hinata draws back slightly in surprise, it felt so slippery and odd.

Kageyama looks at him, unsure. Hinata wants him to kiss him again, and do that with his tongue again.

After a few seconds, Kageyama leans in again, and Hinata does as well.

"We...should get back..." Hinata says, a little later, when their lips are swollen and damp with kissing.

"Y-Yeah," Kageyama says.

* * *

Hinata's tucked snug under Kageyama's arm in bed that night when Tsukishima walks past.

"Back in your rightful place?" he says, looking down at them with a smirk.

"Shut up," Hinata growls.

Kageyama leans over Hinata, like he's protecting him. Hinata just sinks back against the pillow with wide eyes. Kageyama looks up at Tsukishima with a deadly look.

Tsukishima's brow quirks, then after a moment he snorts a laugh.

"Ah. Seriously?"

"Lights out, boys."

"Relax, your highness." Tsukishima walks around the bed.

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispers later, after the lights are out. "Are you asleep?"

Kageyama heaves a sigh. He rubs his nose into Hinata's hair and presses up all close along his back.

"What do you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the "Kageyama comes back from training camp troubled" storyline from canon and swapped out his "goody two shoes" angst for this problem instead.
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments + kudos, I really appreciate it!


End file.
